


(Un)Wanted

by BlancaPowell



Category: PlayChoices, The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	(Un)Wanted

Making choices always comes with a risk. Some decisions are good, some may have a bad result. Sitting on her bathroom floor, Amy thought she rather belonged to the second group. Gripping a small, white, plastic stick in her palm, she closed her eyes and started remembering when things got so complicated. The worst part was that she knew the exact moment.

It was the beginning of her junior year and she just moved in with her boyfriend Chris. As her best friend Abbie said, the first weeks living together are always the hardest but Amy believed there was a bigger issue than just new situation. Shortly after, they broke up. Many arguments led to this decision, from both, Amy’s and Chris’s side. Amy was tired with Chris’s forgetting about doing shopping and always having some more important to work on. Chris, on the other hand, was tired with Amy’s constant complaining about Chris and her lack of time for him. She had her new friends, her new book and no time for her boyfriend. With broken heart they decided to separate and stay friends.

 Soon, they realized it wasn’t so easy. Amy tried to find a new apartment soon as Chris was occupying their old one. There were no free ones so she agreed to be a roomate for a guy named Brad. Brad was a Junior as well and was majoring in English, just like Amy. He was nothing like Chris, in fact, he was a total opposite. Amy didn’t like him at first but at that point of her life she was too heartbroken, too stressed, too sad, too broken in general and before she realized she moved to his bedroom and the two became a couple.

 Amy never really felt like he was the one, didn’t feel any special connection with him. And Brad seemed not to care. Chris, however, didn’t move on so quickly, he did invite his girl friends for the night, but never started any new relationship. Since they started to live seperately, their lives were so much worse. Both Chris and Amy regretted their breakup decision and wished things were different.

Sitting on the floor Amy sobbed lightly at the thought of Chris. Oh, how she wished they never broke up. Her life now was miserable, she felt like a wrack of a person, like her life was falling in pieces. And now  _that_. 

She looked at the stick only to see it was positive. Another piece falling apart. Never in her life did she felt more dead. She slowly stood up hearing Brad entering the apartment. Sighing she wiped away her tears and faked a smile. When Brad spotted her he only nodded and sat down turning on the TV. Amy inhaled deeply and sat down next to him, the pregnancy test firmly gripped in her palm.

“Brad,” she started. He didn’t say anything so she repeated, a little louder this time. “Brad.” Rolling his eyes, Brad turned to her. “What do you want?” She could tell he was already annoyed. Off to a good start. 

“Brad, there’s something I need to tell you.” He started at her in silence. “Yeah? What?” She swallowed hard before handing him the stick. “I’m pregnant.” His eyes went wide as he realized what she said. “You’re what now? Are you mad?”  _Okay, that’s not the reaction I wanted._

“Brad, I know you’re not thrilled but–” “Thrilled? Thrilled?” he mocked. “Listen Amy, I didn’t sign up for a baby, so whatever you do, it’s not my problem.” He turned back from her and shifted his attetion to the movie that was playing. 

“But…it’s your baby too! I know we didn’t plan this but don’t act like it’s only my responsibility, I–” 

“That is exactly it!! This is  _your_ problem babe! You should’ve prevented it. I’m NOT going to be a father. This just an additional, completely  _unwanted_ burden!” He yelled at her. 

Tears started rolling down her cheeks. “I know it but there is nothing we can do!” He looked at her coldly. “There is no we Amy. It’s your problem. Yours. Don’t act like a responsible parent now! You can always terminate the–” “WHAT?” she yelled at him standing up so abruptly that it stunned Brad for a moment. 

“You want me to get rid of the baby just because you’re an immature asshole who doesn’t want to take any responsibility for what he did?” 

“Tone it down Amy! And do whatever you want, I don’t care!” He quickly moved to the bedroom slamming the door behind him.  _What did just happen?_

Amy stood crying, hands protectively on her flat belly.  _What did I get myself into?_ She wanted to call Abbie, Kaitlyn, Zack, whoever but she felt too broken to do that. Sobbing, she took her purse and ran out with nowhere to go. 

She reached the campus and sat on one of the benches in the little park area nearby. Amy put her legs up and buried her face in her knees. Her pants were soaking with her tears after a few minutes. 

She didn’t care. She didn’t care about anything. She felt dead, she was dead. Her life wasn’t just falling apart it was already in pieces. And on top of that, she had another little person to take care of now. 

She was crying her life out when someone stood in front of her and cleared their throat. She didn’t look up. Too tired. She cried herself to exhaustion.  _What a great mom I will be._ The person, clearly a man, sat down next to her and put his arms around her. 

Amy felt a familiar scent of Chris’s cologne. She lifted her head and looked straight into the blue eyes of a man she loved, still loved. With no tears left to cry she laid her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes he gently rubbed her cheeck and asked, “Do you want to tell me what happened?”  _Do I want to tell him how much I screwed up?_

“It’s…complicated, I…I’m a mess.” He chuckled lightly. “I’d be happy to hear all about it. Do you want to go to a cafe or, err, our apartment?” Amy sniffed and nodded. “Yeah…I don’t really want anyone to see me right now so, your place it is.”

* * *

When they entered the apartment, Amy felt a weird feeling of loss and nostalgia. For a moment she thought it was all just a bad dream and she’s coming home with her boyfriend. But the reality was, she was coming to Chris’s apartment with broken heart and a baby in her stomach. Brad’s baby.

“Do you want something to drink? Eat? I have those granola bars you’ve always liked.” Chris was smiling at her warmly and Amy almost cried again. “I’ll have the tea, thank you.” 

She sat down on their old sofa and hugged one of the pillows Chris brought to their home on the first day. When he came back with two mugs of hot tea, she cleared her throat and started, “I’m really sorry for bothering you Chris, I don’t want to cause any problems.” He laughed, “Nonsense, Amy! You’re never a problem. Just tell me what happened and how can I help.” 

She took a few breaths before she spoke. “I’m pregnant.”  _Yup, that’s it, I said it. I said it and now he’ll hate me. And he’ll be right._

His eyes widened in shock. “You mean you’re–” “Yes,” she answered before he could ask, “it’s Brad’s but…Chris I was so stupid!” Crying she told him everything, how she felt after the breakup, how she desperatly tried to find a place to live, how she met Brad and how awful he was to her and how she thought she deserved to be treated like this. She admitted she thought of Chris every single day. And then she told him about finding out about the pregnancy and Brad’s reaction to it. When she finished Chris looked furious. 

“You hate me don’t you?” she wispered. “What? No! I could never hate you. But that son of a–” “Chris! It doesn’t matter anymore. He doesn’t matter. Let’s forget he ever exsited, please.” Chris pulled her into a hug. “Of course Amy. It’s just, I can’t believe how could he react like this. You’re carrying his baby, you’re carrying a miracle.” 

“I just don’t know what to do anymore. My life has fallen apart. Completely. I’m homeless, I’m pregnant and the baby will not have a decent father and I screw everything up” she sighed. “No, Amy, Amy, hey,” Chris cupped her face into his big hands, “you’re life is not falling apart, you don’t screw anything. I can’t believe that jackass ever made you think so. I know you Amy, you are the strongest woman I know. Well, apart from my mom. And I know, I’m sure you’ll be the best mom ever. And for that matter,” he stood up, “you can always stay here. With me. If you want to.” 

Amy didn’t believe for a second. “Wait, do you…do you really mean it? I don’t want to–” He smiled, “Then don’t. Stay here. For how long you wish.” “Chris, I…” Amy started but Chris only waved his hand at her. “Go take a shower, you can take one of my tees as your pajamas. I will make you something to eat.” 

Touched with his kindness, Amy was unable to say anything. She only went to the bathroom, took her clothes off, turned on the shower and cried once again.

* * *

When she came out from the shower, she didn’t really know what to do. Was she supposed to sleep on the sofa? On the floor? That was okay with her but she felt a little bit uncomfortable. 

Chris noticed that and as he put down the plate with some toasts he said, “You take the bed I can take the sofa.” Amy nearly spitted her toast out. “What? No! I’m taking the sofa, I’ve already caused so much trouble.” “Amy, you will sleep on the bed, you need to be comfortable.” “But Chris–” “No buts!” Amy really wanted to ask him if he wanted to sleep on the bed with her but was to unsure to ask. She was pregnant with another man, he would never take her back. Not with this baggage. 

After finishing her meal she headed to the bedroom they once shared. To the bed they used to share as well. Chris poked his head and smiled seeing her all ready for sleep. “Goodnight Amy!” He started backing out when she stopped him. 

“Chris, wait!” He froze and slowly turned back. “I know it’s probably not the time but…I never stopped loving you. And I just needed to get this out of my chest but I really do, love you. And I completely don’t deserve you or your love but I’m so grateful for all these years with you, and for your help now. And no matter what will happen next, I will always love you Chris. Always.” 

He watched her, carefully weighting her each word. She bit her lip worrying she said too much.

“I didn’t want to sound it like I want to take you back just because it didn’t work out with anyone else. I just wanted to tell you how I felt. And what mess I was without you.” He smiled at her. “I’m glad you did Amy. When I heard you moved in with this guy I thought it was over. It was completely over. And I was mad cause I wasn’t able to move on. But now I see you haven’t moved on either. And I’m really sorry for everything you’ve been through.” 

Amy cleared her throat, “Ahem, so you…forgive me?” He laughed, “Is there anything to forgive?” And for the first time that day she smiled, actually, genuinely smiled. “If you want to…you can, you know, stay here with me, in the bed. You don’t have to sleep on the sofa and I will keep my distance if you want.” Chris looked at her. “I’d like that.”

* * *

At first, it was weird. Amy tried to sleep in one position not to touch Chris. Chris also tried to keep his distance. Both didn’t want the other person to feel uncomfortable which only resulted in even bigger discomfort. 

However, when the sun has risen and Chris opened his eyes, he saw Amy in his arms, sleeping soundly with a smile on her pale face. Slowly, he put her head on the pillow and got out of the bed. He quickly dressed up without even bothering to take a shower and headed out. He made a certain decision and he only hoped she would be okay with it. 

After ordering her favorite breakfast at the local cafe he rushed to his apartment. He was already at the doorstep when Amy, still wearing his shirt, entered the kitchen. “I thought you left me,” she said with some sadness in her voice. “I would never. I brought us breakfast.” He put the bag on the kitchen table and turned to her. “There is something I’d like to discuss with you though.” 

She closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable. He probably wanted to ask her to leave or something like this. But instead, to her great surprise, he took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes.

“The second we broke up I knew already it was the biggest mistake we ever did. From then on I only dreamed of a situation that we could get back together. And maybe, it this weird, twisted way, this is it.” He swallowed hard before continuing. “I would really like it if you moved here with me again. I know we have issues but I’m ready to work on them with you. I don’t wanna lose you. So…what do you say?” Amy blinked her eyes several time before answering. Was she dreaming? 

“I…Chris are you sure? I’m with a child. With another man. And I’m not gonna get rid of it so–” 

“Amy,” he stopped her, “I know all this. And I don’t agree with that jackass. Your child is not an ‘unwated burden’. In fact, it’s very wanted, it’s a tiny human being. And if you’re okay with that, I can take care of you. Of both you.” 

Amy felt like she couldn’t say anything. How could he be so calm and sure about this? But she didn’t want to question it, she spent too much time on thinking about being with him again that all her doubts just didn’t matter. She threw herself on him, kissing his entire face. He chuckled when she finally pulled away. 

“I would  _love_ that. I don’t know what I did to deserve any of that but I promise, I  _swear,_  I will do everything I can to make you happy so you’ll never regret this decision.” Chris smiled as he pulled her into very tight hug. “You already make me happy. This might not have been my ideal vision of having a family with you but it’s ok. This…is a new perfect.” He kissed her, first slowly then a little more urgently. He was right, this was perfect. Because at last, they were together again, and together they could overcome anything anytime.


End file.
